Favorite Unit
by MewMew55
Summary: Sometimes units you favorite just doesn't want to be ignored. characters belong to Brave Frontier, Alim, Gumi.


You just finished getting your highest rank in Frontier Hunter. Good. That means you are going to get a new unit, Paris. You got your reward and your unit. Looking at her stats, you promised you will train her and evolve her.

"She is pretty," You said. "You are going to be my favorite unit throughout the entire game," As you clicked on the star icon to make her your favorite unit, little did you know that Paris is smiling back at you.

Everyday, you go on quests with Paris, Arena Battles, Vortex Quests, and even trials. She has never fail you and the more you level her up plus evolve her, her stats increases more. After days of playing and questing, you achieved her 7 star form. Couple of days later, Gumi has just released new units and unlocked the next evolution, Omni Evolution. Thank goodness you saved some gems so you can do some summoning. You went to the rare summoning gate icon and there are the new units you can get…hopefully with luck. Those new units are Kuyluk, Vern, Felice, Silas, Sirius, and strange enough, Kalon. After hours of summoning, you finally got all of the new units and you decided to play with them. Realizing how powerful they are, you took Paris off your party and replace her with your new units.

After crafting some items, you received a notification from Brave Frontier stating that a new world in Ishgria is going to be added in the game. You remembered your friends from the Asian servers told you that in Mildran, Karna Masta is the hardest boss and the only units you can depend on are Omni units. Excited for the new update, you decided to give your new omni units at try. You went to Estria, selected one of your friend units and clicked Begin. Once the screen blacked out and appear, you are ready for your quest but something is strange. You realized that Kuyluk is replaced by Paris. Confused, you decided to go to the menu option to end the quest so you can modify your party but the "Give Up" options is gone. Maybe its a bug you thought and Gumi will probably fix it later on so with Paris and the others, you completed the quest. After that, you went back to the Unit menu and clicked on Paris so you can replace her with Kuyluk. Once fixed, you went back to Estria, clicked on a quest, and clicked Begin. Once again, the screen dims black and appear and now Silas is replaced by Paris. Sighing in anger, you decided to force close the game and a message pop up saying

 ** _Nice Try_**

You closed the message and open Brave Frontier but then something strange happened. The game didn't go to the title screen but it shows your party and Paris at Estria. You tried again and again but with no avail. You clicked on the Menu option and the "Give Up" option was available. Sighing in relief, you quit the quest and head back to the Unit option. You thought if you keep Paris in your party and select a quest, maybe..just maybe...your units will take her place. The moment you did just that, nothing happened. Paris is still in your party. Giving up, you decided with the units you have, you cleared Estria.

On the next day, you promised your friends you will meet with them online so you can do some raid battles. When you got back home, you placed your bags in your room, pull out your phone, and opened Brave Frontier. As the game goes into the main menu, you realize that Kalon is missing. You go to the Unit Section and open View Units. As the screen changes, you realizes that your total amount of units of 600/600 has dropped to 540. You scrolled down to the dark units section and you realize that Kalon is gone. You thought you accidentally sold him and the other units because you were trying to make some room so you went to the Summoning section and summoned Kalon again. After placing him in your party, you head to the Raid Battle selection and entered in. While you were getting ready for the quest, you realize that Kalon is missing again and also Sirius. You went to your list of units and the unit count has dropped from 540 to 400. Frantic, you called your friends and told them that you are unable to raid with them. Turning on your computer, you logged in on the private chat and spoke with the game moderator. You explained to them how when you logged in, you realized that majority of your units are missing. The game moderator replied by saying, they will log in to your account and see if they can bring them back for you. Couple of hours later, they called saying they have fixed the problem. Sighing in relief, you logged back into the game and saw all of your units return but little did you know that one of your units has an evil grin.

After school, you decided to go to the Raid Gate since Gumi opened the Medal Rush. As you logged into the game, suddenly, only Kuyluk, Vern, and Felice are here. Silas, Sirius, and Kalon are gone. You select the view units and saw the number dropped from 600 to 300. In anger, believing that the game moderator has broke the game yet again, you logged in to the private chat but then you got a log in error. You are sure you put in the right information so you tried again and again but with no avail. Then, you decided to just email them. They sometimes reply fast as well but it takes time. After you sent the email, stating the problem, suddenly, you got another email. You opened it and you realized it's from Gumi. Well that was fast you thought. As you opened it, all you can see are the following words:

 _ **You promised**_

Confused, you replied back to the email with a question and then email responded yet again saying

 _ **You know what I am talking about**_

Dismissing the email, not wanting to waste anymore time, you opened Brave Frontier from your phone and suddenly, only Kuyluk is on your party. All of the empty spaces on your party have a red X. Clicking on the Units section, the unit count has dropped from 300 to 20. What is going on? You didn't sell your units but where are they? Then, it clicked. You remembered how Gumi has added another feature to the game to where you can use your Merit Points and buy the units you accidently sold. So you went to Randall and to Akras Summoners' Hall Administration Office. The moment you clicked on Missions and Exchange Hall, the only units they have are the units to help either evolve, remove Leader Skills, boost BB/SBB, boost stats, or add sphere capacity. You clicked on Spheres and Other but nothing. The moment you clicked the Back button, a message appeared saying

 _ **No**_

Suddenly, you were sent to View Units section and the number dropped from 20 to 7. The only units that are left are Ignis Halcyon Vargas, Algor Halcyon Selena, Terra Halcyon Lance, Fulgur Halcyon Eze, Lux Halcyon Atro, Umbra Halcyon Magress, and Paladin Paris. You didn't understand. You evolved Paris to her 7 star form, why is she in her 4 star form. Suddenly, you noticed Magress disappeared. "Why? Why are you doing this?" you asked. You made yourself silly; talking to a phone, like it will respond to you but what you hear next send chills across your body.

 _ **You promised**_

Then, Atro disappeared.

 _ **Those are dead units anyways**_

Then Eze disappeared. "But I worked so hard to get those totems and other units so I can evolve them!"

 _ **But who helped you to get what you desire?**_

Lance started to disappear, leaving only Selena and Vargas left. "STOP IT!"

 _ **Stop? Heh heh heh. I don't think so**_

To your horror, you watch Selena's icon burst into flames and the digital ashes blew with the wind. "Please….stop it! What is it that you want?!"

 _ **You know what I want. It's better if you say it**_

Fueling with anger, you replied, "It's you isn't it Paris?! Is it because I used other units instead of you?"

 _ **You promised that I will be your favorite unit to the end. Was it a lie? Was I not good enough for you? AM I THAT WEAK?!**_

"No…I just want to try some other units. I..I don't see you as a weak unit. Please…..I'm sorry," you said as tears started swelling in your eyes. "I will use you again and I won't ignore you anymore."

 _ **….Promise?**_

"I promise," you said as you smiled. Looking at the screen, you hope that she brings back all of your units but suddenly, your room has a heavy atmosphere and the temperature dropped to below freezing. To your horror, you noticed Vargas disappeared and the game closed. Suddenly, you felt arms wrapped around you and a chilling whisper echoes in your ear.

"Good…..you are now mines….forever."


End file.
